nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
CT-2020 (SWAU)
Cloud Lawquane, born CT-2020, was a veteran clone trooper who served both the Grand Army of the Republic and the Imperial Military as a part of the 501st Legion, finishing his career as the Emperor's own Captain of the Guard. Born and trained on the planet Kamino, CT-2020 passed his training as part of Alpha Squad, led by CT-7567, and would enter into Republic service at the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY under the rank of corporal. As the Republic's war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems intensified, Cloud became part of Torrent Company and served in several battles across the frontier, such as Christophsis and Teth, the latter seeing all but five of his other company members killed. Cloud was subsequently promoted to sergeant. Cloud would later replace Slick as lieutenant after his demotion, becoming the leader of his old platoon. While serving as part of the Grand Army of the Republic, Cloud would form a close friendship with Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker. When Order 66 came down, Cloud was wrapping up the campaign on Utapau, which was led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and conducted in conjunction with Commander Cody's 212th Attack Battalion. Unlike usual, Cloud would not be under Captain Rex's command; instead, Cloud and his platoon were hand-picked by General Kenobi to be part of the invasion, while the rest of the Legion spearheaded the Siege of Mandalore. On Utapau, the 501st was tasked with setting up a perimeter defence in Hangar 10, allowing for Cody's forces to come in and commence the full-scale attack. Not long after the death of General Grievous, Cloud received the transmission; Order 66 had been initiated. Cloud and his detachment were then discreetly transferred back to Coruscant, where he joined the rest of the battalion in Operation: Knightfall, the clone attack on the Jedi Temple, personally led by Anakin Skywalker. Cloud never questioned the order, marching into the temple and shooting all the Jedi he saw. Afterwards, Cloud integrated into the Stormtrooper Corps, receiving new weapons and armour and being put into the direct command of Darth Vader; he was eager to serve the New Order, hoping to bring stability and peace to the galaxy once more. During his time in Imperial service, Cloud took part in several important mission. In 18 BBY, Cloud was part of the 501st's invasion of Naboo when the Queen broke off diplomatic ties and was discovered to be harboring Jedi; Cloud was the soldier to fire the shot that killed Queen Apailana, winning them the day. In 15 BBY, Cloud and the 501st found themselves fighting droids once more; a Geonosian, Gizor Dellso, was building a droid army to fight the Empire, and when they found out about it, the 501st was sent in. After a space battle, Cloud and his brothers made their way to the surface, where they destroyed the battle droids, executed Dellso and blew up the droid factory. Three years afterwards, word reached Cloud and the 501st that their home, Kamino, was experiencing an uprising by rogue Kaminoan scientists utilizing a clone army bred to take up arms against the Empire. Under the leadership of Boba Fett, the 501st were able to defeat the clone "anti-troopers" and kill the rogue Kaminoans, quickly bringing Kamino back in line. Afterwards, Cloud was stationed aboard the Death Star where he remained until 8 BBY, when he was transferred back to Naboo to serve as head of security for the newly-crowned Kylantha Naberrie, who was given a permanent Imperial security detail after an attempt on her life. Biography Early life Cloud was born in 32 BBY as one of many clones of the acclaimed bounty hunter Jango Fett. Given the designation CT-2020, Cloud would begin his training for service in the Grand Army of the Republic soon afterwards. Like all clones, Cloud's genetic tampering made him mature at twice the rate of normal humans. He was one of the first batches of clone troopers and like most, his early life largely incorporated Kaminoan flash training. Cloud was placed in Clone Cadet Squad Alpha along with CT-1422, CT-1087, CT-4110, and their squad leader CT-7567. He earned the nickname "Cloud" because he would routinely daydream and be "lost in the clouds" during their downtime. Although not exhibiting much natural leadership, CT-2020 took orders well and worked perfectly with his brothers in Alpha Squad. He graduated from his training in 22 BBY and was one of 200,000 clone troopers deployed at the First Battle of Geonosis, the opening battle of the Clone Wars, as part of the 501st Legion. In the opening stage of the Clone Wars, Cloud was surprised at just how different real battlefield conditions are compared to the endless hours spent in the simulations on Kamino. Under the leadership of Captain Rex, Cloud and most of his brothers did well in the battle and the clones made quite an impression on the Jedi. Cloud was on the gunship with Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala while on the way to the Spire when a shell exploded near the ship, rocking it sideways and knocking him and Senator Amidala out onto the sand below. After radioing in for a pickup, Cloud and Padmé attempted to go to the Spire but were too late and barely arrived in time for Poggle the Lesser to flee and the Spire getting bombarded from gunship reinforcements.Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (SWAU)